


Baby, I'm Just Gonna Shake, Shake, Shake

by sequence_fairy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arena is deafening. So loud that Carmilla can't think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I'm Just Gonna Shake, Shake, Shake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedoctordanceswithrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctordanceswithrose/gifts).



> This is for Kate who asked for Laura and Carmilla at a concert.

The arena is loud. Carmilla would even peg it at deafening, but Laura doesn’t seem at all phased by the noise. On stage, the blonde sings; her backup dancers shaking and twisting around her. The arena sings with her, Laura mouthing the words along with them. 

Carmilla can tell Laura’s just itching to jump and scream like everyone else in the place, but she keeps sneaking glances at her. Carmilla knows Laura’s keeping a lid on the fangirl inside her, trying not to let Carmilla see just how crazy she is about being here.

The tickets hadn’t come cheap, Carmilla knows Laura saved for months to be able to buy them, and the pang of guilt that pricks deep in her gut says everything Carmilla can’t.

The song finishes with a roar of applause and screams, but the singer doesn’t waste anytime chatting with crowd before bouncing into the next tune. Laura glances over at Carmilla again, and this time, Carmilla grins, wide and genuine. She’s heard this one enough times sharing a dorm room with Laura to know the words, and as the chorus comes in, she lifts her hands to clap along with everyone else in the arena and belts out the next line as Laura screams it along with her.

By the end of the song, Laura is flushed and gasping, tugging Carmilla into a tight hug.

“I knew you liked Taylor Swift,” Laura says, lips brushing against the shell of Carmilla’s ear. It’s all Carmilla can do to not shudder. Laura pulls away, and Carmilla catches her gaze.

“Baby, we’ll never go out of style.” Carmilla deadpans, and Laura’s laugh is drowned out by the roar of the crowd but Carmilla can hear every note, and leans in to kiss the smile off Laura’s face.


End file.
